The present invention relates to an optical pickup and an optical disc drive.
As a background art of the present technical field, an actuator mounting two objective lenses in the optical disc radial direction is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-281758 (hereinafter referred to as Reference 1). A means for downsizing two objective lenses mounted on an optical pickup is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-172610 (hereinafter referred to as Reference 2). An optical pickup which mounts two objective lenses in the optical disc radial direction is disclosed in Optical Data Storage 2006 Topical Meeting Conference Proceedings WPD3 (FIG. 2 in Clause 33) (hereinafter referred to as Reference 3).